Transformers ArmadaFeelings
by akatsukigirl112
Summary: I don't own TF.I don't like TF/human pairings, but I'm on OK terms with Starscream/Alexis because there do SEEM to be hints to suggest it.This came from my Quizilla account Girly13


Starscream had joined the Autobots and they were discussing an issue with fierce debate.

"He wont fall for your plan!"Starscream shouted.

"He will Starscream.I've known him for long before you."Optimus countered trying to keep a level voice and cool atmosphere even though this argument had started to fray at his circuits and was about to was being stubborn on the issue of weather or not Megatron would fall for the trap the Autobots had set.

"Listen!You may have known him longer but _I _know him better!"Starscream shouted once again and slammed his fist on the table.

"He will answer!I know he can't resist such a tremendous bargain!"Optimus finally 'd snapped.

The other Autobots got shocked looks on their faceplate''d never seen their leader snap like this before.

He slammed his fist down on the table making Swindle and Sparkplug who were engaged in a staring contest to echo the tension between their partners the two did not break their gaze from one another.

"You think _I_ don't know my own leader!"Starscream roared with a growl."I've been enlisted under _him_ for the last 13 stellercycles!13 STELLERCYCLES!AND YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW MEGATRON!"

Swindle shot from his seat on the table and stalked over to Sparkplug.

"Megatron is NOT that stupid as to fall into your trap!"Starscream continued in a snarle.

Sparkplug stood in gave a proud,triumphant beep and shoved the other Minicon.A look of surprise and anger struck Sparkplugs faceplate.

"He will go for it Starscream!I've seen him fall because of his greed for power!It will work!"Optimus yelled loudly and slammed once again on the table-top.

Now Sparkplug retaliated and shoved Swindle as hard as he no notice from Starscream or Optimus proceeded to punch Swindle who now sat on the large table top in the punch that had Swindle flat on the table looking up at Sparkplug with a mix of anger and surprise on his faceplate he beeped repeatedly at Sparkplug in stepped back as the other Minicon shoved himself up into a sitting position then lept to his feet again.

"I'm telling you it won't work!Just listen to me!Megatron is not that stupid!I've seen him triumph by pretending to fall into the trap then springing one of his own!IF YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME THEN THERE ISN'T ANY POINT IN ME TRYING TO BE AN AUTOBOT!I've seen him.I've helped him wipe out whole army's of think he'll fall for your trap then you'll see what happens when you underestimate will completely squash you!IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME YOU'LL BE AT HIS MERCY!ESPECIALLY IF YOU JUST GIVE HIM ALL THE MINICONS IN YOUR POSSESSION!He will gain them ALL and you will die!"Starscream shouted at the top of his and rage coloring his voice.

Swindle responded to the sound of his partners furious voice and all out of ideas ran and charged the yellow Minicon in front of to throw off his attacker Swindle and Sparkplug turned into a raging ball of flashing yellow,red and a little white tumbling and rolling around the ,clawing,flailing,kicking and punching at each other in only a blur flying all over the table.

"Optimus!Starscream!"Alexis cried sound of the female humans voice caught the attention of both the Autobot commander and the Decepticon rebel who both looked to stared wide eyed in fear.

"What is it Alexis!"Optimus questioned in urgency.

"The Minicons!"the girl cried pointing to the two Minicons across the table.

They had stopped flying all over and now Swindle sat on Sparkplugs chest punching the poor Minicons faceplate with all the anger and hatred he could threw vicious jabs and punches at Sparkplug who now pinned and defenseless could not maneuver or deflect them in any way and was forced to take them all strait on.

"Hey!Starscream!Do something about your Minicon!"Hot Shot yelled from behind Red just sat there watching as Swindle let vicious blows out on the Minicon under him.

_I know how Megatron they won't listen to does this always happen to me!I've got no friends so why should I help don't know anything about don't trust me...When you fight against someone long enough I guess that's what happens._Starscream thought sourly.

"Starscream!"Hot Shot yelled again.

Starscream snapped out of it and reached over the table to where the two Minicons were fighting and picked Swindle off of thrashed at the air trying to grab Sparkplug who was a long way below where Starscream held him.

"Swindle!What is this about!"he barked at the Minicon as the others couldn't understand as the Minicon explained what had happened to Starscream they had no idea what Swindle was telling.

A hard glare came across Starscreams faceplate as he looked down at the yellow a snarl he took his index finger and flicked the Minicon was sent tumbling through the air while Swindles beeping laugh sounded as he pointed to poor Sparkplug falling over the edge of the huge table.

Optimus didn't catch him in time and Alexis ran over the table in fast sprints and threw herself over the edge after the embraced the yellow Minicon as they fell downward with the hard floor quickly slipping a long moment they suddenly weren't falling any opened her eyes and looked up at who caught them.

Starscream!His faceplate twisted in mild anger,terror,confusion and many other emotions streaking all at brought her and the Minicon back up to the quickly muttered an odd half apology,got up and quickly left to the outside.

Once out and a ways away from the base he sat on a large his head in his hands he breathed in and out he removed his hands and stared out across the meadow near the cliff down he noticed Swindle and the Star Saber Minicons had gathered at his feet and looking up at him in concern.

Before he could say anything his and the Minicons heads swiveled around to see Alexis coming up to them.

~Swindle's P.O.V.~

The human girl Alexis was approaching and I tried to give her a clue to stay away but she kept was angry and confused.A deadly combination with him.

"Starscream."she said looking up at him with a smile."What's wrong?"she was really starting to get he didn't say anything she went on to say:

"Starscream.I know something's bothering you. You can tell me. What is it?" I felt like mentally slapping this girl. Did she really had a death wish? And if she did...she'd better shut up she'd get it a lot sooner than she'd like I'm sure.

"Leave. Me. Alone." he growled through barred teeth making every word a separate sentence. Me, Runway, Sonar, and Jetstorm ran for the cover of a nearby tree. When Starscream said to leave him alone he meant it.

But the girl didn't move. She really DID have a death wish! Starscream shot an angry glance at her before once again telling her:

"I want to be left alone ok? So: Leave. Me. Alone." his teeth ground together with a sharp sound that hurt my audio receptors.

Alexis still didn't budge. I could tell Starscream was quickly reaching his breaking point.

_It's your funeral girl. _I thought solemnly with a grimace.

Starscream's mouth turned into an angry grimace and he snarled in anger. All four of us Minicon's kept well behind the tree as he shot up. His hands clenched into tight fists and his snarls grew more furious and slowly got louder, anger and rage flooding his circuits.

"Someone stop him. We've got to calm him down or that girl could end up dead." Runway beeped to the rest of us.

"I may be his Minicon but I'm not getting near him when he's like this." I said.

"Me nether." Sonar said putting up his hands in defense and shaking his head back and forth.

"Uh,uh." Jetstorm said backing away also shaking his head.

"Runway. I've seen what he does when he's like 's not pretty believe me. I'm not even gonna try it. You wanna get killed by your own link up partner go right ahead." I said motioning to him to go and try to stop Starscream.

None of us wanted the human hurt but it was her fault for not stopping when she could have. And now Starscream was past the point of being calmed by anyone so the girl was left without a prayer to stay alive.

We watched him. Watched his hand move behind himself to grab his sword obeying to his rage. His desire to destroy something, slash out at something, annihilate growing with his rage and pure hatred. When he became like this he was far away. He was blinded by confusion, hatred, rage and there wasn't any hope in calming him.

It's not like we chose to be link up partners with a Transformer as emotionally and mentally mixed up as Starscream. It's just how it had worked. All Minicons whom were at his mercy when he was like this cowered and fled. None wanted to die. None wanted to lose their life to him. He could annihilate us if he wished and we'd be close to powerless to stop him.

Starscream drew his sword and he slashed downward to kill her. The girl screamed and held her hands up over her head. We watched but Runways optics widened in fear and his hand shot up to his faceplate.

Then what he did next surprised all of us. Runway ran out towards Starscream and the girl.

"No! Stop!" his beeping scream rang out loud but Starscream had been dragged too far into his rage to hear Runways scream. Runway ran and dove towards the girl. Wrapping his arms around her he skidded on the ground to get her out of Starscream's path. Tumbling she clung to him from the force of Starscream's blow.

The two lay on the ground.

"Runway!" Sonar, Jetstorm and I screamed as Starscream's sword raised again. What Runway had done was the most dangerous and stupid thing I've ever seen but I wasn't going to let him die! At least not before I could kill him myself for it. Before I even thought I said:

"Jetstorm! Go get the other Autobots! Sonar! You come with me! We have to do the best we can to help Runway!"

"But Swindle-"Jetstorm said.

"I don't care so shut up and get the Autobots! Even if we don't like it we need their help! You know we can't stand against a Transformer for long! Especially Starscream when he's like this! So go get them!" I yelled.

"But-"he began again.

"I said I don't care! SHUT UP AND GO GET THEM! NOW!"I screamed and he flinched back before running back towards their base.

"Let's go!" Sonar said and we both charged into the battle. To us this was like charging to our deaths, a battle to try and live through. But to Starscream it was his anger, rage, hatred, all his emotions slashing out at once.

As Starscream slashed out again we both split in different directions. I ran to Runway and the human girl. Runway was injured with a bit of his armor lost but he was functional.

"You ready to fight? We're going to have to hold up against Starscream until Jetstorm comes back with the Autobots." I said helping him up. Alexis stood shakily and looked at us. Just then a huge shadow came over us and we looked up to see Starscream over us.

He snarled and thrashed his sword out at us again. Somehow even Alexis managed to move out of it's way. But then I saw the rip in her jeans and the sharp cut across her leg that was bleeding as she stumbled a bit against the pain.

We'd been closer to death than I'd thought. And just when I'd though we could manage to maneuver him until help came. I looked over at Sonar who was busy dodging Starscream's blade with very narrow misses.

Suddenly Sonar was sent flying over at us from getting knocked hard sideways by Starscream's sword. In anyone's hands a sword can be protection, fighting, killing tool but Starscream can turn a sword into a deadly and vicious blade of fury and anger. Sonar hit me hard and I fell down with a thud that hurt my processor.

"So...how the hell are we going to do this again? Is the plan to just get beat around like rag dolls?" Sonar asked heaving himself off of me and back to his feet.

"Oh quit the sarcasm and just fight as hard as you can. And try not to get killed or anything. You look a bit rusty with that magnificent dodge you just did on his sword." I said with a smirk.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind Swindle when I'm still standing and you're running away from him with a human and Minicon on your tail." he said mockingly as he helped me to my feet.

Alexis had no idea what was going on between us but I didn't worry about that. I just concentrated on staying alive a while longer. If I was going to die in the hands of my link up partner I'd do it fighting. Now it had become a 'game' of timing, dodging, avoiding, and speed, agility of 'keep away' from Starscream's sword which kept lashing out at all of us in angry red arcs.

We couldn't keep this up much longer. Jetstorm had to get the Autobots here and fast or me, Sonar, Runway and Alexis would end up dead little sliced pieces in a short amount of time.

_"Why do all the Transformers need to be so huge?"_ Don't ask me.

A few minuets time we'd begun to slow down. Getting beat down like this took it's toll and we got slower.

"Not good! Swindle! We'll get killed!" Sonar shouted at me as he just missed Starscream's sword by only inches. We may have been slowing but Starscream was still fueled by rage and only getting worse. If this didn't stop we'd all end up dead and wouldn't be able to avoid it. You remember that death wish I said Alexis had earlier?

We all had one and it was going to become reality if Starscream didn't get a hold of himself and stop. But then again. He might kill us anyways.

Just as Starscream was about to bring our end a shot knocked the sword out of his hand and logged it in the ground. I turned to see Jetstorm coming our way.

"Could you have moved just a bit faster! Why would it take you all of 20 minuets to get back here with Autobots!" I asked angrily as he stood beside us.

"Believe me. I didn't time it. They couldn't figure out what I was telling them and it took forever for one of their Minicons to convey the message to Optimus. Then when he asked if this was true I had to tell them it was about 20 times before they decided to check it out. Now they're here. You happy?" he said as if I'd accused him of some crime.

I said nothing as we were all scooped up by two large hands. Looking up we found it to be Hot Shot. He set us down in the forest away from the fight but we watched as it took a few moments for one of them to get Starscream's arms behind his back. As much as I wanted to go back and help Starscream I knew it was best to stay away and let the Autobots do it.

I watched as one of them landed a hard blow on Starscream's stomach that I knew he would take a while to recover from. He immediately stopped struggling and slackened in the Autobot's grip. Starscream's knees gave and he sunk to the ground. He was out cold and unable to move or speak.

Smokescreen picked him up and began to head back to the base. Hot Shot came back and picked us up. None of us said anything as we went back. I jumped down from the Autobot's hand.

"Hey! Get back here!" he yelled but I paid no attention. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with the Autobot Smokescreen.

Once caught up even though I still had to run to keep pace I jumped up and grabbed onto the Autobot's leg. I climbed up to his shoulder and he looked at me.

"You want to see Starscream?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yea! I want to see him! You stupid! He's my partner!" I beeped angrily. Even though I knew what they'd done was for the best I was angry they'd done it.

~Next Day:(Alexis's P.O.V.)~

When I went to go see the Autobots at the base my mother asked me where I was going.

"Where are you going Alexis?"

"Um...I'm going to hang out with Rad and Carlos." I said.

"Alright but don't go into a room alone with one of them, don't share food or drinks and don't-"

"Yea. I know Mom!" I cut her off.

As I was going out the door she called me back in.

"What is it?"I asked.

"What's that?Where did it come from?"she asked bending down to examine the cut I'd gotten the other day from Starscream when he attacked me with his blood was soaking through my jean leg.

"It's blood."I said not wanting to lie because I knew she wouldn't believe me if I'd said something like 'It's ketchup'.

"Where did it come from! Let me see!" she said concern filling her voice as I sat down at the table for her to look. I'd told Optimus and the guys I'd be at the base around 9:00 and it was getting to be nine-'o'clock already but my mom wasn't going to let me away without looking at my cut.

"Ow." I mumbled as she traced one finger along the cut. It ran at a slant from my kneecap to the bottom of my ankle. It still bled and hurt so much I had to resist crying each time I moved and it throbbed when I was still.

"It's really bad. Where in the world did it come from? It's so red and a little deep. It's even still bleeding!" my mother asked.

"I was climbing a tree and fell off a branch. I cut and scrapped myself on the tree when I fell." I lied. I had promised Optimus to keep the Transformers a secret and I wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Oh really!" she sounded sarcastic.

"Listen. I need to go! I said I'd meet up with some friends." I quickly said getting up out of the chair and heading for the door again.

"Who are these friends?" she asked getting suspicious.

"Rad, Carlos, Billy and Fred." I said. Like I said before. Rad, Carlos and I promised Optimus and the others we weren't going to say anything. Optimus would have a cow if anyone found out.

I ran out the door before she could say anything, got on Grindor and sped off for the Autobot's base. Once there I got off Grindor and took a deep breath. That had been close. My mom had almost found out about them.

"Hey! What took you so long Alexis!" Rad asked running up to me.

"My mom was getting suspicious." I said.

"Hey! Come on!" Carlos called from the door. Rad and I came to the door just in time to see Hot Shot come around the corner. He was breathing heavily. He waved down at me and I smiled.

"So. What've you guys been up to?"

"Yo, Carlos. Tag you're it." Hot Shot said as he tapped Carlos on the shoulder.

"What!" he exclaimed turning around. "Hey Rad! You're it!" he shoved Rad and ran off after Hot Shot.

"Hey you guys! Come back here!" Rad yelled fallowing after them. I shook my head.

"Boys." I muttered. Mechanical footsteps were coming my way and I looked up. It was Starscream. He looked down at me. I saw a hint of fear and sadness on his face as he flinched away from me a little before quickly walking away.

"Starscream!" I called after him and he turned. I ran up to him. Starscream turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look at me.

"I am sorry Alexis but please. Just let me be alone. I don't see why you are still trying to talk to me. Not after what I did the other day. I regret it. So please...leave me alone." he said turning and walking away from me.

"Oh, Starscream...I'm so sorry. I...didn't mean for you to get angry at me. I just wanted to know what was wrong." I whispered. I began to shake and I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I was the cause of him being like this. As if the Autobots didn't get along with him already. Now it was worse.

Starscream had stopped and came back to kneel down next to me.

"What's wrong Alexis?" he asked in a soothing a voice as he could manage. He lifted my head so I was forced to look at him. Now I just felt stupid. I was actually crying in front of him. I felt like a moron.

"It's just that the Autobot's didn't get along with you before and now because of what I did it's worse." I said as he picked me up.

"It's not your fault they hate me. They've already made up their minds that I will never be an Autobot. My emotions got the best of me the other day and I lost control. I guess the fact that I truly tried to kill you and my own Minicons was enough proof for their decision. Also I've been fighting against them for so long they'd already labeled me as a Decepticon." he said.

"Starscream. Will you take me to your room or at least somewhere private. I don't want the others to see me like this. My mother's already become suspicious of all of you and she almost found out this morning. I don't need any more questions." I asked still crying.

"Sure Alexis." he said and took a turn. A few minuets later we were in his room. After setting me on a large metal desk he lay on the huge metal platform beside it. He stared up at the ceiling as I dried my eyes in my sleeve.

"Thank you Starscream." I mumbled looking at him. He said nothing. We were in silence for a long time before he spoke.

"Alexis? Do you know why a broke my alliance from the Decepticons and joined the Autobots?" he asked.

"No." I answered. Sitting up he looked down at me. After a moment he sighed.

"It was because Megatron abused me. All I've ever wanted to do was prove to Megatron that I have at least some worth. I couldn't take it anymore and I left. I joined the Autobots because I wanted to bring Megatron down. Not because I wanted to save the Minicons or whatever their goal is. But because I want to bring Megatron to his knees! I want him to ask _me_ to spare _his _life! Not the other way around like it has been for as long as I can remember!" he growled clenching his fist.

"So...that's why you hate Megatron so much." I said looking down.

"Yes." he said.

"I think I understand you now." I said.

"What?"

"If I were being abused like that I'd want revenge too. I'd want to prove to them that I were more than just some worthless piece of trash they can use and do as they please with. I'd want them to see how strong I could be and give me the respect I thought I deserved even if they thought different I'd still try to prove them wrong and show them my worth." I said looking at him with understanding.

"How could you understand me! I'm so different from you!" he screamed making me flinch and back away in fear.

He stood fury contorting his faceplate into an angry and furious shape. His hands clenched into tight fists and snarls ripping lowly and forcefully from his throat. His hands snapped into rigged claws at his sides. Starscream came towards the desk where I sat in fear. Standing over me his shadow fell over me and his orange optics burned like fire as I looked up at him.

I let out a small scared whimper. This time he was going to kill me for sure. He had nothing to stop him now. Not even his own Minicon. Why did he need to get way so easily! I had no place to run, to hide. I was at his whim. His hand raised up high over me. Finally as he began to bring his hand down the tears brimming in my eyes let go as I curled and covered my head.

"Starscream! Don't! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" I screamed.

A moment later when nothing came I looked up tears still stinging my eyes and running down my face. His hand hovered about a foot above me. It pulled back a few inches and revealed his face. His face showed pain, fear, regret, sadness, anger and other emotions all at once. What showed most was his fear and pain.

"I'm-I'm sorry Alexis...please leave me alone. I didn't mean for that to happen. I-I'm just upset right now. So please leave me be. I'm sorry...I'm truly sorry. You shouldn't be around me anymore so please stay away from me." he said. His voice quivering slightly as his optics shifted away from my tear streaked face.

"Starscream-"I began but he cut me off.

"Alexis! Listen to me! I've almost killed you twice now! A day hasn't even passed since my attack on you! Alexis! I don't want to kill you! I don't...want to lose you." he yelled his last line but a whisper.

"Starscream. I don't understand. What do you mean?" I asked even though I was aware of how he was right now. Confused, sad, scared, and angry. His eyes shifted around not to my face though but anywhere else as he began not knowing _where_ to begin:

"Alexis...I think...I've acquired something...an emotion...What you humans call...love."

I was shocked. All I could say was a half whispered:

"What? What do you mean...Starscream? I-I don't think I understand."

"It's been nagging at the back of my processor. Ever since a while ago. Since when I first came here. I got angry as well as confused and frustrated at the beginning of it. But now...I don't know anymore. This...is for you. This love, emotion, feeling, overwhelming grasp on me. I still don't understand but..."he trailed off and picked me up in his hand gently. He brought my to his faceplate and a red blush came over my face as he kissed me with the softest, gentlest of touch to me. His lips just barely brushing mine so I could breath.

A sweet, soft, oddly addicting smell came from him as we kissed. It may have just been him or maybe his breath but I didn't know. All I could tell was that it was a sweet, soft, cool smell. He breathed out a little and a gentle, soft wind brushed me. I smiled and Starscream detected the faint movement and gave a small twitch of his mouth into a smile also.

He pulled back from me a moment later. A soft smile replacing his usual strait, scowling face.

"I love you Alexis." he said in a soft whisper. I looked up at him with a smile. Tears came back to me but this time not of fear.

"What is it?" he asked concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

I hiccupped a few small laughs.

"No Starscream. I'm not hurt. It's just...I love you too. It took me this long to realize I wanted to be a little more than friends with you. Not just you but all the Autobots...you guys are like my family. You guys and this place are like my second home, family away from home. When you guys go back to Cybertron I don't know what I'll do. Even if I have Rad, Carlos, Billy and Fred I know something will be missing from it. It'll be so boring without you all here. I know you guys have to go but I don't want you too leave. You'll never come back once the war is over and you're back on your own planet. I know I'm just being selfish and that you have to go but still. I don't want you to." I said drying my eyes on my sleeve and then looking up at him.

"Then come with me." he said.

"What!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Come with me back to Cybertron." he repeated.

"I couldn't! My friends, family! My home, mom-"I began but he cut me off:

"I know. Everything you've ever known is here but it's like you said: if we leave we wont ever come back. So come with us, please. I wouldn't be able to stay here. I need Eneregon to survive and only Cybertron has it. Come with. It will be fine. Trust me Alexis." he gave a smile.

"I'll...come with you. Back to Cybertron. When you leave I'll come." I said looking down at his hand. He took a finger and lifted my head gently. I looked up at him with my teary eyes. I didn't want to leave but I wanted to be with them.

"Alexis...I promise it is alright. Please. I beg you...trust me." he said in a soft whisper before kissing me softly again.


End file.
